Inuyasha's first victory
by Fameus5507
Summary: The story and summary sucks so lets just get on with it. I wrote this when I was in 4th grade, it was my very, very first time writing about Inuyasha.


Hey guys. This is Inuyasha here

in my very first comic. So, this comic

will be about the whole Inuyasha gang.

Were obviously going to see Naraku. And his two reincarnations. Kagura of the Wind and Kanna of the Mirror and Kohaku. And were going to Inuyasha's pure breed brother Sesshomaru. So, let's get on with it shall we. Here we go.

"Where is Kagome she should be back

by now" said Inuyasha eagerly. "Calm down

she'll be here any minute now" Sango said patiently.

Suddenly Kagome appeared out of the well with

a pure pink glow in the well. "Sorry I'm late" said Kagome. "Ya damn right your late" Inuyasha said. "Now what did you bring your boyfriend" said Inuyasha sweetly. "Wait you and Inuyasha are dating now? said Meroku surprised.

"No duh" said Inuyasha. Meroku stepped closer to Inuyasha and whispered in Inuyasha's dog ear. "I can show you a few tricks of my own since you and Kagome are dating now" said Meroku gave Inuyasha a sign of what he meant. "You are a nasty monk. I just hope you know that. I don't even know how you became a monk" said Inuyasha disgusted. "What I can't help it. It's in the family for men I guess". Said Meroku. Sango (Sango is supposed to sound like Songo) slapped Meroku and said, "What was that monk."

Meroku folded his arms and said "Well I don't know why your mad at me. I just asked if he wanted to learn some of my skills." Said Meroku innocently. Kagome then said, "Hey what are you two talking about. Over there." "Nothing" said Meroku and Inuyasha said at the same time innocently. "Well if that's it let's go get Koga and hunt down Naraku." Kagome said. "Wait why are we getting that filthy wolf demon Koga." Said Inuyasha. Kagome closed her eyes tight and then yelled" SIT BOY." Inuyasha slammed into the ground head first. Then he said "Alright, alright we'll get him."

"Well let's get a move on." said Kagome. "Kagome is right. We need as many allies as possible. And the faster we get our allies the faster we can kill Naraku." Said Sango. "Well let's go then" said Shippo. The group arrived at Koga and his tribes den by sunset. Suddenly they saw a whirlwind heading straight for Kagome. Then Koga jumped right out of the whirlwind. Then the whirlwind just disappeared. Koga instantly took Kagome's hands and said, "Hey Kagome did you miss me?" Kagome said with an awkward face "Ya sure, right." Inuyasha tried to get to Koga as he gave Kagome some white pretty flowers. But Kagome held him back.

"Koga, we came here for a reason we wanted you to come with us to defeat Naraku. We know you still want revenge for your comrades. Well what do you say?" said Kagome. Koga immediately said "Sure but one question. Are we going to get Sesshomaru?" Kagome put her hand on her chin as she was thinking. Then before she could answer Inuyasha said "Ya plus I can smell him close by" "Alright. Well can we get him now? you said he was close by. And the faster we get him the faster we get Naraku" said Koga eagerly. "He's right you know" said Sango. "Ok we'll get Sesshomaru now. Koga come with us." Said Inuyasha annoyed. The Gang and Koga got to Sesshmaru and his disciple Jaken by sun down. As soon as Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha he said "Inuyasha, what could you possible come to me for." "Listen we only wanted to know if you wanted to come defeat Naraku with us. We know where he is. So, what do you say older brother." Inuyasha reached his hand out and gave Sesshomaru a warm smile. Sesshomaru turned away and said, "I don't team up with half breeds such as you but, only because you are my brother I will join you." Sesshomaru turned back to Inuyasha and gave him a small hug that lasted for a few seconds.

"Wait is Jaken coming" asked Inuyasha. Sesshomaru said "Of course I wouldn't want my loyal disciple to get hurt." "Ok then he can go to Kaede's village." "Alright" said Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru talked to Jaken about it. And as always Jaken agreed. They all hurried back to the village.

On their way to the village they found some deer. So Inuyasha and Sesshomaru quickly gathered them. As soon as everyone got to the village Kagome went in her bag, and took out her clock. The time the clock showed was 11:25. Inuyasha put the deer they found on the fire.

There was enough deer for everyone. Kagome was the last person to finish her food. When she finished she stood up and took Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha said "H-hey w-wh-what are you doing" he said blushing. His cheeks as red as a tomato. "We have to make a speech to everyone, ok. Let's do this. Excuse me everyone" When everyone's eyes were on Kagome, she started to blush. She squeezed Inuyasha's hand tightly and continued. "S-so everyone I know you all want to destroy Naraku. And he is going to b-be vulnerable tomorrow. And we w-wi-will make him pay for what he has done. We have half of the sacred jewel. And so, does he. So, we can defeat him. We can kill him if we work together. So now everyone get to sleep and get your energy, your fire, and your strength." Said Kagome with fiery. Everyone stared to clap and cheer." That was a great speech Kagome" said Inuyasha. "Thank y-you" said Kagome. Then they sat down to clean up the mess from the meal. Before they could clean up Inuyasha kissed Kagome's cheek, Kagome started to blush. And stared into Inuyasha's eyes. for a second, then she looked down. And started to clean up. -

After 10 minutes of cleaning it was 11:39 p.m. Everyone went to sleep for in the morning they will have the fight of their lives. Kagome woke up first. She rolled out of bed and looked at her clock, it was 6:30 a.m. She looked around but she didn't see inuyasha. She went outside and saw him sleeping outside. She woke him up with no trouble. "We need to get ready for battle Inuyasha." Said Kagome. Inuyasha turned over like he didn't care. "Give me 5 more minutes" he said with a groan. Kagome put on a mean face and yelled "SIT BOY. SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT." Inuyasha slammed deeper into the ground every time because of the enchanted beads. Kagome's yelling and Inuyasha slamming into the ground woke everyone in the hut. Everyone came outside the hut to see what was going on. Shippo rushed out the hut to see if Inuyasha was unconscious. "Inuyasha is such an idiot. He knows we have a big battle today and he wants to just slack off. No wonder Kagome told him to sit. Good thing he's not unconscious. He's just groaning. We need to start moving now." Shippo said.

Inuyasha took 2 minutes to get off the ground. He was still groaning. "Alright, everyone get ready for battle. Or Kagome will become a demon and attack you. Just like she did me. She's a savage rampaging beast." Said Inuyasha in a scared voice. "Inuyasha how, how could you say that about me" Kagome started cry.

"Now look what you did mutt face. You made Kagome cry. I should rip you apart. But that would make her even more upset." Said Koga angrily. Inuyasha completely ignored Koga. "Kagome are you ok? Come on, please talk to me. Ok, ok I'm sorry. As my girlfriend can you forgive me." Inuyasha got down on one knee like he was proposing. Kagome crossed her arms and turned around. Sesshomaru got really close to Inuyasha and whispred in his dog ear "Girlfriend problems. AKA trouble in paradise." Before Inuyasha could say anything Kagome turned around faster than thunder. She put on a scary face. "Shut up Sesshomaru. Anyways who asked you to but in to our relationship drama. You're to busy worried about ours how about you worry about yours. Oh, right I forgot how cold and mean you are. That's why no female dares to cross paths with you." Kagome yelled in a cold mean voice. Then she stared at Sesshomaru's face and saw he was about to cry. "Sesshomaru I'm so-

"No it's just no one had the courage to say that to my face before. Well Inuyasha you got a keeper. I wish you two well. Anyways I do have someone I love, Kagome. It's Rin and Jaken. Rin will be with my mom for 2 more days." Said Sesshomaru with a joyful grin.

Kagome nodded with a grin. Kagome checked the time. It was 7:00 a.m. So Kagome quickly ordered everyone to get the weapons. Then choose one and so on. Inuyasha still on his one knee grabbed Kagome's hand. "Do you forgive me?" asked Inuyasha with a charming smile. "Of course, now get up." Inuyasha got up as Kagome said. Kagome leaned into Inuyasha and kissed him on his lips.

The kiss lasted for 10 seconds. Kagome stared to smile and blush when they broke away. Then she said "Inuyasha I sense half of the sacred jewel shard." Kagome started to yell "Everyone I sense half of the sacred jewel. It looks like Naraku is coming to us. Everyone grab your weapons. Follow me and Inuyasha." Kagome quickly grabbed 30 arrows. And her bow from the sacred mountain, when she saved a priestess's soul.

Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back. "Which way Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha. Kagome looked around. "Inuyasha go straight." Everyone went straight for about 20 minutes. Kagome suddenly jumped off Inuyasha's back. She landed on her feet. "Everyone follow me. Naraku is close by." Everyone followed Kagome with no question at all. Kagome lead the way for about 5 minutes. Koga looked up in the sky and saw Kagura of the wind, Kanna of the mirror, and Kohaku Sango's younger brother. Koga started to yell "Hey guys, I see Kohaku, Kagura, and Kanna. Everyone look in the sky." Everyone looked up.

Everyone stayed as still as a statue as Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku came down peacefully. "Listen guys, we betrayed Naraku and we want to join you. We didn't do it earlier because we feared him." Said Kagura truthfully. Kohaku ran to Sango. He said "I'm so, so, so sorry Sango. For everything. And I love you. I finally broke Naraku's spell. By excepting what I did. I love you Sango."

"Kohaku, I love you too. I knew you would be able to brake. Now we can defeat Naraku together. Father and the village would be so proud" said Sango. "Naraku is close by. Were on your side." Said Kanna. "Ok then come with us. Follow me." Said Kagome. Everyone followed Kagome. They walked for 5 minutes. Then Kagome saw Naraku with the sacred jewel in his hand. "CHARGE" yelled Inuyasha.

Everyone cornered Naraku. "Naraku you jerk. Do you know what you did to these people? And you even killed the woman you loved. I am the woman you killed reincarnation. I am Kikyo's reincarnation. But thank God that she is now resting in peace. My name is Kagome you know me from our previous battles. You'll pay for what you did to everyone Naraku." Yelled Kagome with fiery. "Naraku what you did to everyone was cruel. Now you stinking bastard, now you will pay with your life." Yelled Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled out his Tessaigaas Kagome drawed her bow. Inuyasha used his windscar, Sesshomaru used his dragon strike, Kagura used her dance of the dragon, and Kagome used her sacred arrow. They used all their attacks at once. Naraku hesitated so he was caught in the blast.

Kagome went to the bush were Naraku was. She took the part of the jewel that he had and took the part that she had. Then put them both in one hand. And she started to pray. When she finished the jewel was whole again. "Inuyasha" Kagome said in a sad voice. She ran to Inuyasha and started to cry. " Kagome what are you- what's wrong." Asked Inuyasha. "Nothing" said Kagome. "It's just." Kagome paused and held Inuyasha tightly. She went on her tippy toes and kissed Inuyasha on his lips. But this kiss was different it was more passionate than any other. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome was crying this time it was tears of joy. Kagome broke away still crying. "Inuyasha do you still want to become a full demon?" Inuyasha quickly answered "no." Kagome gave Inuyasha another hug. "Good because I love you. I love you as a half demon."

Kagome took two steps from Inuyasha. And said, "I wish the sacred jewel to disappear, forever." A blinding pure light showed out of thin air. The jewel was gone. Everyone cheered. Just then Koga was walking toward Kagome and Inuyasha. "Kagome I found someone else I love. Her name is Ayame. I hope we could be friends Kagome and Inuyasha." Said Koga "Yes" said Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome said good bye to their allies. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Meroku, Kirara, Kohaku went back to the village and celebrated their victory.

Inuyasha comic 1

THE END OF NARAKU

By : Fameus Phalacia Stroud

HEY GUYS STAY TUNED FOR MY NEXT COMIC. TILL THEN SEE YOU LATER. THANKS FOR READING


End file.
